Virtue Sector
The Virtue Sector is a country in the year 2476 that appears as the main setting of The New Adventures of Oh Pi. Like the series, the Virtue Sector was created by Scoobydooman90001. Overview The Virtue Sector is one of numerous democractic government sectors that the Earth has been segregated into, others including the Sacred Sector and the Concept Sector. The Virtue Sector consists of a large city surrounded by mountains, protecting it like a ring. The main city lives within the center of the ring, with luscious countrysides separating it from the mountains. These countrysides are used for farming and growing organic crops, which are sent to the Virtue Sector's food markets. Culture In the Virtue Sector, religion is described as a thing of the past, with very few people still practicing any religious ideologies. The human race has adapted to travel into the stars and colonize other planets, science having taken humanity further than it has ever gone before. The top scientists work together on a daily basis at the Virtue Science Observatory, a large organization where many new projects are worked upon. Every year, an annual science fair titled The Virtue Science and Technology Fair is held to encourage the youth of the population to become involved with science. The winners of said fair are often invited to the Virtue Science Observatory where they can interact with some of the sector's top scientists and even pitch ideas to them. Holidays such as Christmas and Halloween are still celebrated, as a way of honoring and remembering the Earth's long past. An attempt to replicate the old holidays is even made, with stores selling retro Christmas trees designed to resemble the organic Christmas trees of the 21st century. Technology From a young age, every human citizen living in the Virtue Sector is given a Language Implant, a small chip that allows each citizen to understand any language used by other citizens. It was created as a way of uniting numerous different races, allowing everyone to understand one another while still being allowed to practice any traditions or customs. Though space travel has been developed, regular vehicles are still utilized for public transport. They have been optimized to not create any pollution, running on a new self-refueling source of energy. Airports in each sector exist to allow citizens to travel from one sector to another, while shuttles allow citizens to leave the Virtue Sector and travel to any of the seven designated colonies that have been deemed 100% safe for travel and visiting. Media By the year 2476, one multi-media conglomerate business known as Undivided owns almost all forms of media. The creation of media has come to a stand still, with few movies, television shows and games being made. Instead, all past media created by the human race has been preserved and stored on Undivided's massive cloud-like system. Different subscription packages are made available depending on what each citizen would like to access. Though the parent company that owns all media is titled 'Undivided', it has many different subsidiaries which control the different types of media. One such example is Extonic, which owns just about every mainstream video game to have ever been made. These games are made available to purchase for a cheap price and play on the self-named Extonic game system, a device that functions both as a home console and as a handheld. Undivided has a large amount of shares in the Virtue 24 Hour News, the only media not controlled by them. Ran by the government, the 24 Hour News informs citizens on updates relating to the Virtue Sector and covers many other stories. Other independent news stations also exist, and are allowed to continue broadcasting, though they are largely overshadowed by the main source of news. Landmarks The Virtue Sector does not have many landmarks, though it is home to notable places such as: * The Virtue Kaiju Unit Headquarters * The Virtue History Museum * The Virtue Science Observatory * The Platinum Virtue Hotel Notable Residents Humans * Frank Marsh * Barry Barrow * Susan Grant * Katherine Hill * David Daykin * Lily Watling Kaiju * Oh Pi * Oh Petta * Nurth * Splicer Trivia * The image currently being used to represent the Virtue Sector is the Dalek's home city from The Dead Planet, the first episode of the Doctor Who story, The Daleks. It was chosen due to being a good example of cities in classic science fiction. * The multi-media company Undivided being divided into multiple subsidiaries is a joke upon how so much media is currently separated today in the 21st century, in terms of movies, television shows and video games. Category:Scoobydooman90001's Locations Category:Locations Category:The New Adventures of Oh Pi (series) Category:Universe 210